Most Detailed Guide to Legend of Norland
VIP level selection ''' Ideally you can get VIP level to 6 or 7, of course the higher the better. You can challenge Dragon Trial twice a day, get ability books, enhancing stones, minor stamina potions and much Exp in return, while VIP weekly pack contains soulstones and talent stones. VIP4 is suggested at least, since you can restore stamina 6 times a day, take part in invest plan, get 5000 diamonds in rewards just with 1000 diamonds cost. Finally the most important, Kenshin is available at VIP4, he is one of the most powerful AD in LoN. '''Hero selection 1. Below VIP4, the best team build is Arya/Gregor, Selina and Goku. Selina should be your priority to develop. 2. At VIP6, Arya/Gregor, Selina and Kenshin are suggested, since you have unlocked this excellent AD hero Kenshin, he should be your priority now. 3. Above VIP6, suggested team build is Selina, Kenshin and Diana, Diana is an excellent melee AP tank with good ability to deal damage. But your priority should be Kenshin and Selina, because they can deal more damage than Diana. Level up 1. Get every chance to restore your stamina in first 7 days after sever opens. Staying in first group is important. 2. Try to select clear stage in Treasure Hunt, you can get Exp without costing stamina and stage challenge chances. 3. Flash sale in Events, spend 50 diamonds for 5 times, you will have a big chance to get stamina potion. Diamonds 1. Get a good ranking in Arena and Mass Brawl, you can get diamonds as reward, the rank will reset every week. 2. Invest plan, level up rewards, activity events, monthly card, royal card, etc. 3. Feed Lollo, Lollo will only appear once when you first login. Feed it with diamonds and it will definitely spurt out much more diamonds in return. There are 6 chances at most. Another thing to note is that feeding only lasts for few hours, if you miss it, Lollo will never show up again. Dragon treasury Generally, 10 draw for 3 times will drop one legendary eqpt. It’s said that drop rate will be even higher after 00:00. Rumor also says you’d better draw minor dragon treasury and get epic loot before you go to dragon treasury. If you already get legendary eqpt. through dragon treasury, you should come back tomorrow for higher rate. Quests and Events 1. Ranking Contest: Get king tier as fast as you can. Promote by steps, buy full chances at first 7 days after sever opening. You will get ability books and talent stones everytime you take part in contest, no matter win or lose, this reward is really worthy. Contest medal can be used to exchange shoes and enhance stones. 2. Mass Brawl: Get good rank as best as you can, don’t be too afraid of those opponents who has higher BR than you. Avoid to confront them directly, focus on their towers and base crystal. Once you destroy their main crystal in home base, you win. Mass Brawl medal can be used to exchange jewels and enhance stones. 3. Treasure Hunt: Want to upgrade faster? Select those clear stage type quests to complete, you can get Exp without costing stamina and stage challenge chances. There are also quests reward with ability books and talent stones, choose what you needs to challenge. Ability books and talent stones are important in first 7 days after sever opens, try to challenge 5 star quests, don’t save your diamonds to much, refresh more 5 star quests to challenge. 4. Glory Path: Upgrade attack and CDR in priority; Leave 50 to 125 souls in case you need emergency HP restore; Higher BR will be helpful here; Watch out for the mortar, it has extreme high damage; Try hit and run; There is no time limit here in Glory Path, you can retry it at anytime; Life steal weapon is highly recommended here. 5. Dragon Trial: The same tragedy in Glory Path works here too, promote your battle rate first then challenge the dragon. To get a strong BUFF needs some practice, but it won’t be too difficult. If you want to take a place in rank, spend 50 diamonds to get an extra BUFF and fight the dragon manually will be helpful. Get top 50 in Dragon Trial rank can get talent stones M in reward. 6. Rune Fight: Don’t spend too much gold in refreshing opponents, finding epic runes needs too much luck. If you run into rare runes or 3 rune shards, get it, do not hesitate. How to get talent stones ''' 1. Challenge Treasure Hunt once, you will get 2 to 5 stones in reward generally, meantime, 20 Treasure Hunt medals can buy 10 stones. 2. Dragon Trial will drop some talent stones. 3. Team Raid will drop some talent stones. 4. You can buy 15 stones at Guild Store everyday, if you are in new sever, this is an important way to improve your heroes. 5. You can exchange 10 talent stones S and 5 talent stones M with championship medals at championship store after level 35. '''How to get enhance stones 1. Get 10, 20 and 30 stars at every chapter, you will get some rewards including enhance stones. 2. Treasure Hunt will drop 5 to 20 every time you challenge. 3. You can exchange 40 enhance stones in Arena store and Mass Brawl store everyday. At first 7 days after sever opens, you can consider exchanging some enhance stones after you have shoes and jewels. 4. Use crystal stones to exchange in Exchange shop, 300 crystal stones for 100 enhance stones, you should do this everyday at new sever. 5. You can buy 100 everyday at Guild store, this should been done everyday too at new sever. How to get ability books 1. Treasure Hunt will drop 2 to 5 every time you challenge. 2. Common stage and elite stage will drop this too. Tips 1. You should not spend too many diamonds in Dragon treasury, suggest two or three 10 draw at one time at most. Weekly pack, stamina potion, refreshing elite stages, Flash sale for 50 diamonds, holiday events and so on are worthier for you to spend diamonds on. 2. If you are below VIP6, please focus on developing one single hero, all your stones, ability books should be used on this priority first. Other heroes can share some unrare items. 3. A powerful guild is necessary, you can buy enhance stones and talent stones at Guild Store (talent stones need level 3 guild), and it’s cheaper than those in common store. Also remember to take part in guild donation. 4. Skins are not only for good looking, they have attributes that make your heroes more powerful, and it’s accumulated. So you’d better purchase two skins. Tips: Kenshin’s skins are given away for free at VIP6 and VIP9. So at least you should be VIP6 if you prepare to use Kenshin. 5. VIP weekly packs are all recommended except VIP6 pack. 6. When there are events about gold, such as purchasing stones with diamonds to get gold as return. please keep your gold balance greater than 5 million. Be cautious to spend gold at minor dragon 10 draw. 7. After you completed daily quests and used up all your stamina on stages, remember to challenge Treasure Hunt and other challenges. Generally you will get more than 20 ability books everyday. High class ability will cost you over 40 books to promote, so this is quite necessary. 8. Kenshin and Selina are both effective in stage challenge, give them a try. 9. Fruit Cut needs some practice, try few times and you’ll learn the secrets. 10. During the new sever carnival, choose multiple heroes to take part in promo quest, it will be faster. While talent quest can be done quickly through reset and restudy talent, and only costs you less than 50 diamonds, it’s really worthy. Finally, about enhance quest, you can enhance some useless equipment to complete this quest, and disenchant them later, enhance stones will be returned. Complete all these quests ASAP, you will get huge advantage on rank and arena and get extra rewards. Official statement: This article is written and authorized by LoN fun, we are not responsible for the effectiveness of the content, any copy or use shall get the written permission or authorization.